ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Ultimate Champions
Marvel's Ultimate Champions is an American animated TV Series based on the comic book Marvel superhero team of 2016 which serves as an alternate story-line for Ultimate Spider-Man Season 2. Premise Following the events of the first season of Ultimate Spider-Man, Spider-Man continues battling alongside his teammates - White Tiger, Nova, Iron Fist and Power Man - against crime and super-villain threats as their team gets new members (consisting of the Phoenix Princess, Ms. Marvel, Inferno, Black Cat, Amadeus Cho and more). They soon find themselves close to truly become the next generation of Avengers and dub themselves the Ultimate Champions. Episodes # "A Friend in Need, Part 1: A New Start" - While his teammates work with Director Fury on rebuilding the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier (following its destruction by the hands of the Green Goblin), Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson (who becomes aware of his identity of Peter Parker after witnessing him visiting Uncle Ben's grave) work alongside Captain America to train and help their classmates Kamala Khan and Dante Pertuz in controlling their newly discovered Inhuman powers while they study details about the ancient entity known as Light Phoenix. But the young heroes must also be prepared to save the day when a new threat (which was inadvertently started by J. Jonah Jameson) emerges to put New York at risk. # "A Friend in Need, Part 2: Champions Assembled" - After surviving an attack by the Spider-Slayers (a pack of robots created by Hydra scientist Spencer Smythe as ordered by Jameson to destroy Spider-Man), Spider-Man, Captain America, Kamala (who dubs herself Ms. Marvel) and Dante (now called Inferno) set out to regroup with their teammates while Mary Jane gets help from Inhuman peregrine falcon Redwing in taking the evidences of Jameson's crimes to the authorities. The assembled young heroes work to stop the rampage of Eddie Brock (the new host of the Venom symbiote), Adrian Toomes / Vulture and Aleksei Sytsevich / Rhino, who are attempting to get their own revenge on their former boss J. Jonah Jameson for the injustice he caused on them. By the end of the episode, Jameson is exposed by Mary Jane and Redwing and arrested after Venom, Rhino and Vulture are defeated and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees dub themselves the Ultimate Champions. The episode ends with Mary Jane being revealed to be bonded with Light Phoenix (a close-up reveals fire in her eyes as the sound of a bird is heard in the background. # "Feline Instincts" - The Champions team up with Spider-Man's old friend and partner Black Cat and the Wakandan King and Avenger Black Panther to stop Golden Jaguar and Klaw, who plan to steal Vibranium from Wakanda's mines. The young heroes' quest also leads them to a battle with White Tiger's old foe Kraven the Hunter, who longs to obtain the White Tiger amulet to keep the power for himself. # "Brain Storm" - The Champions get a new ally with Amadeus Cho, who ends up chosen by Director Fury to be the next Iron Spider, and team up with Iron Man to stop Doctor Octopus and Leader from trying to obtain the key to control the Sleeper, an ancient Hydra weapon which was created by Arnim Zola to destroy America. # "The Heat of Love" - While battling the Green Goblin, Spider-Man has an encounter with the Light Phoenix's active host, who dubs herself Phoenix Princess and takes a passionate liking to him. At school, Peter notices Mary Jane reacting calmly over the new heroine's affections for Spider-Man. As he works to stop the Goblin from another attempt to convert his son Harry Osborn for more hostile plans, Peter soon grows close to discover Mary Jane's surprising connection to the Phoenix Princess and the lengths she will go to in order to do the job Spider-Man started. # "When Nature Calls..." - While training with their new teammate Squirrel Girl and her squirrels in the jungle, White Tiger and Black Cat encounter a group of animal-themed heroes consisting of Tigra, Moon-Boy, Devil Dinosaur, Ka-Zar and Zabu and then team up with them and Falcon to protect the jungle from Squadron Supreme member Zarda, who longs to hunt the most unusual and ferocious species on Earth and will stop at nothing until she gets her hands on the heads of Zabu and Devil Dinosaur. # "What A Marvelous Day!" - During a fight against Thundra and Titania, Ms. Marvel meets and befriends Luna Sofen and her surrogate sister Kit Renner, two young girls who (much like Kamala) idolize Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel and aspire to be heroines like her as Agent Marvel and Princess Marvel respectively. In the great purpose of becoming like their heroine, the three girls work alongside Captain Marvel herself to defeat Madame Hydra and Amora the Enchantress, who are competing against each other for new powerful experiments on Oscorp, including one based on the Kree experiment responsible Danvers' powers and others which mutate humans into humanoid animals. # "Minds and Hearts" - Mary Jane is patrolling across New York as the Phoenix Princess once again, and exacting to protect a M'Krann Crystal shard she salvaged from a destroyed Kree ship. Spider-Man and his teammates (who soon learn of Mary Jane's bond with Light Phoenix after Peter and Mary Jane let their respective alter-ego's romance be public knowledge) work with her in finding a way to prevent Ronan the Accuser from harnessing the shard's power. By the near end of the episode, Spider-Man and Phoenix Princess manage to use the shard's energies for the project they both had in mind: the creation of their team's own Artificial Intelligence system, whom they name Jocasta. # "Evil Red" - The Champions must team up with Captain America and Black Widow to stop Red Skull, who has infected the inmates of the Raft with a virus which mutates them to mindless versions of the Red Skull himself. Things get worse and complicated when Green Goblin, who is still bent to destroy Spider-Man, brings Eddie Brock (who still has a fragment of the Venom symbiote alive in him) along, and Venom's exposure to the Red Skull Gas causes him to create a red symbiote clone nicknamed Carnage, which then possesses Hydra sergeant Cletus Kasady, rendering even both Skull and Goblin's plans out of control. # "Of Birds and Dragons" - After a fight with a mysterious assassin, Danny Rand is called back to K'un-L'un (the ancient Himalayan city in which he trained in martial arts and first became Iron Fist) by the Elder Monk and Spider-Man's old friend Angelica Jones (whose Pyrokinetic Mutant powers manifested) accompanies him to train with him. As they train together (and increasingly take a liking to each other), Danny and Angelica (who goes by the moniker Firestar) soon learn of a conspiracy within K'un-L'un planned by highly skilled yet arrogant warrior known as the Scorpion and they set out to stop him. # "Rampaging Rhinos" - Still bent to get his revenge on J. Jonah Jameson, Aleksei Sytsevich escapes from the Raft and sets out to Oscorp, where he steals several serums to become Rhino again, even though young nerdy Midtown High student Alex O'Hirn steals and uses a sample on himself so that he can get his revenge on Flash Thompson for his recent bullying. Spider-Man, Phoenix Princess and Power Man work alongside the Hulk and Firestar's adopted sister Jessica Jones / Jewel to stop the two Rhinos' rampage and their attempts for revenge on Jameson and Flash. # "Family Fights" - Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel train Harry Osborn (who has donned a new American-colored flight suit and styled himself as American Knight to redeem his father's crimes) to become a new hero at the same time they work together to stop Green Goblin's next plot. They also help Luna Sofen / Agent Marvel when her criminal cousin Karla (also known as Moonstone) intends to use her for her vendetta on police prodigy Yuri Watanabe. # "Symbiote Bomb" - Spider-Man and Phoenix Princess must stop Green Goblin, who has managed to duplicate the Venom Symbiote and spread its fragments across the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tricarrier, infecting every agent present, including Director Fury, Coulson, Hill and the Avengers. But to do so, the couple reluctantly joins forces with Doctor Octopus, who intends to escape his own fate by the vengeful Goblin's hands, to stop Goblin. # "Phoenix Rising" - Set after the events of A Friend in Need, Part 2: Champions Assembled, this episode reveals more details of Mary Jane Watson's origins as the Phoenix Princess. # "Marvel Up!" - As she is excited to know her birthday will be in next week, Ms. Marvel discovers that her shape-shifting powers are evolving to a new level, giving her a greater advantage against supervillains and criminals. Of course this puts her life in danger when Hala the Accuser, seeing Kamala as a dangerous threat to the Kree empire due to her new power level, enlists help from rogue Inhuman Exile to capture her dead or alive. # "'' " - # " " - # " " - # " " - # " " - # " " - # " " - # " " - # " " - # " " - # " " - '''Characters' Main Heroes Ultimate Champions * Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Voiced by: Drake Bell ** Biography: A teenager who developed spider-like abilities after being bit by a Oscorp-made radioactive spider (later revealed to have been created with a sample of the Super Soldier formula responsible for Captain America's strength) and is a S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainee who is the leader of the Ultimate Champions. He wears a new version of his suit, which is magically upgraded by Redwing. His mask can now open itself at will in a similar way the Iron Spider helmet does. His suit's upgrade also makes him immune to Mind Control by Telepaths and Brainwashing Machines, and Body Possession by parasites, including even Symbiotes. ** Appearance: His attire and civilian looks initially resemble his appearance in Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors. But after his armor is magically upgraded by Redwing, it now resembles the attire of Tom Holland's character in Marvel Cinematic Universe first shown in Captain America: Civil War and featured in Spider-Man: Homecoming. It also has two S.H.I.E.L.D. logo marks in the shoulders and a Avengers Logo in the belt. * Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson ** Voiced by: Ashley Johnson ** Biography: Peter's childhood friend and love interest and a member of the Champions who develops incredible powers after being bonded with the Light Side of the Phoenix Force. Her powers and abilities as the Phoenix Princess include Enhanced Strength, Speed and Stamina, Pyrokinesis (the ability to manipulate and generate fire), Telepathy and Flight (dependent of a pair of wings which can also be useful for self defense; the wings are conjured by a bird-themed gem stone in her back composed of Ultimatum, a hybrid metal composed of Vibranium and Adamantium). Her telepathic bond with Peter also gave her the "Phoenix Overwatch", a mind ability which, like Peter's Spider-Senses, allows her to predict danger before it happens (her eyes ignite golden light and an astral whistle is heard). The Vibranium and Adamantium of her wings also allow her to emit destructive sound waves at will. Also, due to her bond with the Phoenix, she is also immune to Mind Control and Body Possession (by parasites like even the symbiotes). ** Appearance: While Mary Jane has the same details as in Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors and Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6 in her civilian attire, as the Phoenix Princess, she wears a One Piece leotard version of Jean Grey's White Phoenix of the Crown attire, a red mask resembling a Phoenix-face with a white face mask, a Green Diamond Gold Tiara and a pair of Red and Orange Phoenix Wings. ** Light Phoenix *** Voiced by: Jennifer Hale *** Biography: A cosmic entity who was once separated from her opposite twin Dark Phoenix by their latest mutant host Jean Grey and (after absorbing Adamantium and Vibranium to prevent being absorbed from her host by Dark Phoenix) eventually bonded with her current host Mary Jane Watson, who later learns to control her powers thanks to Jean Grey, who teaches her to not just control but relate with the Phoenix, and dubs herself the Phoenix Princess. *** Appearance: Before her bonding with Mary Jane, Light Phoenix appeared to be an astral bird-like flame construct. She now variates from her host. * White Tiger / Ava Ayala ** Voiced by: Caitlyn Taylor Love ** Biography: A teenager who assumed her hero mantle from her deceased father, the second White Tiger after her grandfather, and one of Spider-Man's classmates and first S.H.I.E.L.D. allies. After learning to master the White Tiger Amulet's full potential, White Tiger receives an upgrade in the armor (which also gets a new look) and the ability to conjure an tiger-based astral projection. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors and Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6. * Nova / Sam Alexander ** Voiced by: Logan Miller ** Biography: A member of the Nova Corps who was trained by Rocket Raccoon as one of the Guardians of the Galaxy, He is one of Spider-Man's classmates and first S.H.I.E.L.D. allies who is Spider-Man's friendly rival. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors and Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6. * Iron Fist / Danny Rand ** Voiced by: Greg Cipes ** Biography: A K'un-L'un Academy trainee who joined S.H.I.E.L.D to make better use of his skills and gain more worldly experience. He is one of Spider-Man's classmates and first S.H.I.E.L.D. allies who is best friends with Power-Man. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors and Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6. * Power Man / Luke Cage ** Voiced by: Ogie Banks ** Biography: One of Spider-Man's classmates and first S.H.I.E.L.D. allies who received his powers from a S.H.I.E.L.D. version of the Super Soldier Formula developed by his parents. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors and Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6. * Black Cat / Felicia Hardy ** Voiced by: Ashly Burch ** Biography: A Cat-themed teenage vigilante who was the first heroine who sided with Spider-Man. She joins the Champions after helping defeat Kraven the Hunter, Golden Jaguar and Klaw. She also becomes best friends with White Tiger. ** Appearance: She is a blond Pony Tail haired Green Eyed Teenager in her civilian form. As the Black Cat, she wears a more modern version of her classic costume, which is fully detailed after a Tuxedo Black Cat, and a Long White Hair Wig which is as useful as her mask to hide her identity. * Jocasta ** Voiced by: Tara Strong ** Biography: Similar to J.A.R.V.I.S. and F.R.I.D.A.Y. for Iron Man, Jocasta is an A.I. lifeform created by Spider-Man and Phoenix Princess to aid them and the Champions in their battles and missions and operate their equipment and headquarters. ** Appearance: Her artificial form resembles the head of a short haired human girl while the robotic body she operates in is similar to her original appearances in the comics. * Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Voiced by: Kathreen Khavari ** Biography: A 13-year-old young Inhuman girl who developed the abilities of Size/Shape shifting and Healing factor after exposing herself to the Terrigen Mist on Earth and she uses them to take up the persona of her childhood idol Carol Danvers' former alter-ego and to protect her homestead from its criminal underworld. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Ultron Revolution. * Inferno / Dante Pertuz ** Voiced by: Robbie Daymond ** Biography: A teenage Inhuman with Pyrokinetic and Regenerative abilities. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Ultron Revolution, but also included with a red mask which covers most of his head (leaving only his hair and mouth visible). * TBA ** Voiced by: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBA ** Voiced by: ** Biography: ** Appearance: Supporting Heroes Individuals * Aunt May ** Voiced by: Misty Lee ** Biography: Peter's aunt and surrogate mother who is supportive to his role as Spider-Man and his relationship with his friends, including Mary Jane. She also has a good relationship with the Champions and their allies (acting as a mother figure for Ava Ayala and Kamala Khan). ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors and Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6. * TBA ** Voiced by: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBA ** Voiced by: ** Biography: ** Appearance: Avengers * Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Voiced by: Roger Craig Smith ** Biography: A World War II veteran and Super Soldier best known as the First Avenger and a leader of the Avengers alongside Iron Man. He is also one of the Champions' mentors. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors and Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6. * Iron Man / Tony Stark ** Voiced by: Mick Wingert ** Biography: The CEO of Stark Industries and a leader of the Avengers alongside Captain America. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors and Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6. * Thor ** Voiced by: Travis Willingham ** Biography: An Avenger and the Clown Prince of Asgard based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors and Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6. * Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Voiced by: Fred Tatasciore (as Hulk) and Jesse Burch (as Bruce Banner) ** Biography: A Gamma Radiation expert scientist who is able to turn into a hulking green titan whenever he is angry or provoked by anything or anyone. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors and Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6. His Bruce Banner persona has the looks as in Avengers: Ultron Revolution. * Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Voiced by: Laura Bailey ** Biography: ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Ultron Revolution. * TBA ** Voiced by: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBA ** Voiced by: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBA ** Voiced by: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBA ** Voiced by: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBA ** Voiced by: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBA ** Voiced by: ** Biography: ** Appearance: Villains * TBA ** Voiced by: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBA ** Voiced by: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBA ** Voiced by: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBA ** Voiced by: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBA ** Voiced by: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBA ** Voiced by: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBA ** Voiced by: ** Biography: ** Appearance: Category:TV Shows Category:Ultimate spider-man season 2 Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Marvel Television Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:TV Series Category:Spider-Man